


Harvey's First Birthday

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Harvey celebrates becoming a year old with his parents and family.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Jos Verstappen & Max Verstappen
Series: Harvey Leclerc-Verstappen [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Harvey's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another installment to the series where Harvey celebrates turning one! I have no clue what lockdown was like in Monaco last year so I've written this that family can still visit one another but Sophie couldn't travel. In this story, she is in the Netherlands and sends over Harvey's presents. I've not long realised that I haven't even included a facetime so just imagine they do this the next day or something. For anyone wondering, Harvey's birthday is 26th May. Hope you all enjoy and just a word of warning, I only have a couple of other stories planned for this series before I will probably end it.

Charles sighed as he lay down in bed the night before Harvey’s first birthday having wrapped up the last of his son’s presents and had placed the helium balloons up in the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Max.

He climbed into bed as well and let Charles cuddle into his side.

“I can’t believe our baby is one tomorrow.” Murmured Charles.

Max chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s getting old.” He teased.

Charles hit Max’s chest and the Dutchman yelped. 

“I can’t believe we have a one year old.” He said, softly.

Max rubbed a hand over Charles’ back.

“Me neither.”

He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s temple before he closed his eyes.

“Come on, let’s go to sleep and we can have a fun day tomorrow.” Encouraged Max.

Charles hummed and he closed his eyes then fell asleep as did Max. 

The next morning was Harvey’s birthday and Charles could barely believe it, he remained where he was as Max was still sleeping. It wasn’t until he moved slightly to look over at the clock on the bedside table that he disturbed Max.

“Sorry.” He murmured.

Max just shook his head and pulled Charles down to give him a kiss. They smiled at one another when the kiss ended.

“Shall we go and wake up the birthday boy?” Asked Max.

Charles’ smile brightened and he nodded. They both climbed out of bed and headed towards Harvey’s room. Max opened the door and peeked in before it was opened further so he could step in with Charles. They both smiled when they saw that Harvey was awake and sitting up in his crib.

“There’s the birthday boy!” Said Max, happily.

They laughed as Harvey gurgled and bounced around in the crib. Charles picked him and gently kissed his son’s forehead before letting the one year old cuddle into him.

“I can’t believe you’re one, Harvey.” Said Charles, softly.

Max chuckled and wrapped his arms around Charles before he ran a hand through his son’s hair. 

“Come on, let’s show Harvey his balloons.” Said Max.

They left Harvey’s room and headed to the living room where the couple had placed their son’s presents all around the room and had loads of helium balloons including a big, blue one balloon. 

“This is all for you, H.” Said Max.

Harvey let out an excited squeal and wriggled around in Charles’ arms as his papa made his way to the helium balloon.

“This is how old you are, Harvey.” Said Charles as he pointed to the balloon.

Harvey stared at it and reached out to touch it, frowning as the feeling. Max and Charles laughed at the look on his face.

“We should get breakfast before we let him loose on his presents.” Suggested Max.

Charles nodded in agreement before he passed Harvey over to Max headed towards the kitchen. 

“I’ll make a start on some pancakes.” He said.

Max was left standing in the middle of the room with Harvey in his arms. The baby was gazing around the room and Max smiled. 

“This is your special day, junior, so you better make the most of it.” He teased.

Harvey turned to gaze into his dad’s eyes and Max felt his heart melt. He kissed his son’s forehead and then walked over to one of Harvey’s presents which wasn’t actually wrapped. It was a small armchair covered in safari animals and it just had a big, blue bow on it.

“This is one of your presents, bubba. We couldn’t wrap it so papa suggested putting a bow on it. At least this means you won’t be taking up the entire sofa since you have your own chair now.” Said Max.

He looked at his son who was smiling at the chair.

“Do you like it, huh?”

Harvey gurgled and reached out towards the chair but Charles called out Max’s name from the kitchen. Max moved away from the chair and rubbed his son’s back when the baby whined.

“Your papa is calling, H. We better not keep him waiting and it’s probably best if we don’t tell him that I’ve already shown you one of your presents.”

Harvey just stared up at his dad.

It wasn’t long before Harvey was sitting in his highchair eating a plateful of pancakes and fruit. Charles had cut up the pancakes and he smiled as his son happily ate his breakfast. Max decided to clear up the dishes whilst Charles took Harvey through to the living room to open his cards first. His son wasn’t entirely impressed at having to wait and whilst Charles enjoyed seeing the cards and was able to put them all around the room, Harvey was growing restless. He was whining on Charles’ lap and Max laughed when he eventually came into the room.

“I’m here, H. Don’t worry, you can open some presents now.” Soothed Max.

The Dutchman decided to sit on the floor and pass the presents to Charles who helped their son to open them. Harvey opened the presents that were from his parents first. The first present he opened was a Lion King onesie, one of the few things he didn’t have in terms of the Lion King collection. Harvey smiled at it and patted at the material.

“You like that, don’t you?” Asked Max, happily.

Harvey let out a squeal and batted at the next present that his papa handed to him. It was a set of bath toys which were characters from Finding Nemo.

“You can have fun in the bath with these, H.” Said Max.

Charles placed the gifts on the coffee table before he lifted Harvey up as they headed over to the rest of the presents with Max crawling over as Charles now sat on the floor with Harvey sitting next to him. 

“We won’t let daddy carry this over so you can open it here.” Said Charles.

He helped Harvey as he began to unwrap a big present which was sitting next to the armchair. Harvey whined as he struggled to get the wrapping paper off. 

“Stand up, baby, it will be easier.”

Charles lifted Harvey onto his feet as they carried on unwrapping the present. When the wrapping paper fell away, Havey found that it was a kitchen set and he giggled at the sight of it. Charles and Max laughed at their son. 

“You can help us in the kitchen now.” Joked Max.

Charles raised an eyebrow.

“You mean, help me in the kitchen.” He countered.

Max laughed when Charles shoved his arm before they watched their son bat at the kitchen set. Charles then passed Harvey another present which was a box containing kitchen utensils and toy food. 

“We can teach you to cook when you’re older.” Promised Charles.

He then lifted Harvey up, ignoring the whine as his son was pulled away from his toy and he placed him in the armchair. Charles smiled down at him.

“Now you have your own little seat.” 

Harvey smiled and showed no signs of moving as he settled into the chair. Max rolled his eyes.

“Come here, H. You still have more presents to open.” Insisted Max.

Charles shook his head and lifted Harvey out of the seat and placed him next to Max before sitting down behind him. Max handed Harvey presents which were from Sophie as she was in the Netherlands so she wasn’t able to travel and instead, sent the presents to Monaco. Charles frowned when Harvey opened the first present.

“What is that?” He asked, curiously.

Max scoffed.

“It’s a shape sorter. It’s for learning so kids can learn where to put different shapes.” Explained Max.

Sophie had been buying a lot of toys recently that were to help with Harvey’s learning for the future and Pascale, Charles’ mother had started doing the same.

“I wonder if your mum will buy Harvey presents like this.” Said Max, thoughtfully.

Charles just shrugged as he watched Harvey open another present. This time the present was a book titled, ‘first 100 words’. Max rolled his eyes as Charles pouted.

“I swear his first word will be in Italian if anything else.” Teased Max.

Charles chuckled and shook his head fondly. He wasn’t entirely surprised to find that the next present was a set of bedtime stories. The final present was a safari backpack covered in animals with Harvey’s name on the front of it.

“Aww, that’s cute.” Cooed Charles.

Harvey clutched at it and Max shook his head. His phone vibrated from where it was sitting on the coffee table and he stretched over to reach it.

“It’s Vic wondering if she can come over with Harvey’s presents.” He said as he read the message that his sister had sent.

“We better get Harvey ready then.” Said Charles.

He pulled the bag out of Harvey’s grip and lifted him up before he carried him through to his bedroom, leaving Max to do a bit of tidying up. Max then got washed and dressed, smiling when Charles came through to the room carrying Harvey. Their son was wearing a white t-shirt, denim jacket and black jeans. 

“Aren’t you a cool dude?” Asked Max.

He reached out and tickled his son before he took his out of Charles’ arms so his boyfriend could get ready too.

Before Victoria and Tom arrived at the apartment, Harvey had opened presents which had been sent by different drivers on the grid. Many of them were Disney toys as well as clothing from different teams which Max rolled his eyes at considering the fact that Harvey owned Ferrari and Red Bull clothing already. Harvey was sitting next to Charles on the sofa when the doorbell rang and so Max went to answer it. He smiled when he found Victoria and Tom standing on the doorstep, Victoria held a massive cuddly tiger in her arms whilst Tom held a balloon and gift bag. 

“What the hell, Vic?” 

Victoria laughed and pulled her brother in for a hug as best as she could with a big tiger in the way. Tom just laughed and accepted a hug from Max when the Dutchman had pulled away from Victoria.

“Come in, come in.”

Max stepped aside and let Victoria and Tom into the apartment before he followed them through to the living room. Victoria smiled as she saw Harvey sitting on the sofa beside Charles. She made eye contact with the Monegasque who smiled at her.

“Look who’s behind you, Harvey.” Said Charles.

His son turned around and smiled when he saw his auntie standing behind the sofa.

“Happy birthday, Harvey! I can’t believe my favourite little guy is one!” Cooed Victoria.

Harvey gurgled and his parents smiled at him. Victoria placed the tiger onto the sofa beside Harvey who immediately cuddled into it. Everyone laughed at the sight. Victoria and Tom moved to sit on the other sofa and Max took the balloon from Tom to place it alongside the others. 

“Do you want your presents, Harvey?” Asked Victoria.

She smiled when her nephew paid no attention to her so she went over and tickled him.

“I’m talking to you.” She teased.

Harvey giggled and wriggled around on the sofa before he left Victoria picked him up and he sat on her lap when she returned to the sofa. Tom passed the presents to Harvey who opened them eagerly. The first present was a pull along safari truck whilst the last present caught Harvey’s attention as it was a pack of waffles. Harvey’s eyes widened and tried to rip open the packaging before he gave up then tried to chew on it. 

“No, H. You can’t have that now, you’ve not had lunch yet.” Insisted Max.

Harvey whined when Victoria took the waffles away from him and whined again when she tried to give him his card.

“He won’t be interested in that, I’ll take it.” Said Charles.

Victoria passed the card over to him and he smiled as he opened it up to find it covered in different animals. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get him much, the situation hasn’t been great to get out in.” Apologised Victoria.

Max and Charles waved away her concerns. They hadn’t wanted to spoil their son anway so they hadn’t bought much. The couple smiled as Harvey cuddled into his aunt.

“How are you?” Asked Max.

Victoria smiled.

“I’m doing alright, I just want to meet them.” She replied.

Max and Charles smiled, knowingly.

“If you ever need any advice or help, you can always ask, we’ve been there.” Said Charles, softly.

Victoria’s smile widened.

“Thank you.”

The couple stayed for a while until Max and Charles had to get lunch ready. When they had to go, they gave Harvey some big cuddles before he was passed over to the sofa to cuddle into his tiger again. Before they left the apartment, Max took them to the kitchen to show them Harvey’s cake. The couple smiled. 

“He’s going to love it.” Said Victoria, happily.

They exchanged goodbyes and left the apartment. 

Once Max, Charles and Harvey had finished their lunch, they went out on a walk and Harvey went out in his remote control toy car that Lewis had given him for Christmas. Max took pictures and videos, laughing as Charles struggled to control the car. They walked along by the harbour, stopping to take in the scenery on a lovely sunny day. Max wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist and he smiled as he felt an arm being wrapped around his own waist. After a moment, he felt Charles rest his head on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a while until Harvey let out a gurgle, causing his parents to look down at him.

“You alright there, H?” Asked Max.

Harvey didn’t respond although he did reach up to take off the sunglasses that had been a birthday present from Daniel. He was about to throw them away when Charles moved away from Max to catch them.

“No, Harvey.”

The baby whined when Charles placed the glasses back on his face and Charles eventually sighed and put them in his pocket when his son refused to settle.

“Come on, I think the excitement is getting to the birthday boy.” Said Max.

They headed home and Max paced around the living room with Harvey in his arms as he tried to get his son to fall asleep. Harvey did fall asleep but when Max tried to put him down, he whimpered so Max just took him back to the living room and sat down on the sofa. He rubbed a hand up and down his son’s back as Harvey’s moved his head to rest it on his dad’s shoulder. It wasn’t long before Charles sat down next to Max and pulled out his phone, sending thank you messages to people who had sent gifts or wished his son a happy birthday. 

When Harvey woke up, he pulled at his jacket so Max took it off and placed it to the side before he suggested to Charles that they stick a movie on. They were halfway through watching Toy Story when Charles’ mum called to ask if she could come over with Charles’ brothers. When Charles ended the call, he ran a hand through his son’s hair and the baby looked up at him.

“You are definitely getting spoilt today, bub. Your grandma and uncles are coming over.” Said Charles.

Both himself and Max laughed when Harvey giggled and clapped, excitedly.

When Pascale and her two sons turned up at the doorstep, she wasted no time in quickly kissing her son before she walked straight into the apartment. Charles just stared at his brothers who laughed at him as they were left holding Harvey’s presents.

“She’s been excited all day, all she’s talked about is Harvey.” Said Lorenzo.  


Charles rolled his eyes.

“Why does that not surprise me?”

He smiled when he heard squealing coming from the living room. He encouraged his brothers to come in before he closed the door. As he followed them into the living room, he found that the film had been paused and Pascale was holding Harvey above her head. The baby was laughing at his grandmother as she cooed at him. Arthur sat down in the single seat whilst Lorenzo sat on the other sofa. They greeted Max and smiled at the sight of their mum with Harvey. 

“I’ll get some drinks, shall I?” Asked Charles.

A couple of innocent smiles was a hint as a yes. Max followed Charles though to the kitchen to help and they carried two trays between them when they returned. Pascale was now sitting beside Lorenzo as Harvey sat on her lap. Lorenzo was rubbing a hand over his nephew’s knee. It was only after the drinks had been distributed that Harvey was allowed to open his presents as Lorenzo left his tea in favour of passing the gifts to his nephew. Charles and Max shared a look when the first present which was unwrapped revealed a wooden activity cube similar to the gift that Sophie had given Harvey. Pascale raised an eyebrow.

“What?” She asked, suspiciously.

Charles laughed.

“Nothing.”

He leaned into Max and ignored his mum who was still giving him a weird look before she settled on watching her grandson. Neither Charles nor Max were surprised when Havrey unwrapped multiple sets of clothes which included a couple of pairs of jeans as well as shorts and a few t-shirts with Disney characters on the front. The gift that Harvey was most excited about was the cuddly toy figures of Buzz and Woody. Whilst Harvey’s favourite film was The Lion King, Toy Story was now becoming a new obsession. Charles and Max laughed as Harvey clutched at his toys and refused to open his cards.

“He’s opened zero cards today so don’t be offended.” Joked Max.

Everyone laughed. Pascale insisted on seeing the rest of Harvey’s presents whilst Lorenzo was finally able to drink his tea. At one point, Harvey grew bored of playing with Lorenzo and wriggled on Pascale’s lap so she put him down on the floor. He immediately crawled over to Arthur and he batted at his uncle’s leg. 

“Can you stand up?” Asked Arthur.

His nephew stood up on wobbly legs and let Arthur hold his hands. Harvey whined when Arthur moved his hands away and the young Monegasque let him play with his fingers. When Arthur was able to pull his hands away without Harvey whining, the baby stood on his own until he began to fall forward. He giggled when Arthur caught him and they did this a couple of times with Arthur catching his nephew before standing him up on his own two feet again.

“Shall I go and get his cake?” Max asked Charles.

“Yeah, go on.” 

Max stood up and left the room. Immediately, Harvey began to whine when he turned and saw Max leaving and he fell on his bottom before he tried to crawl past Charles. His papa picked him up and shook his head when Harvey let out a cry.

“It’s alright, baby. Daddy is getting your cake.” Soothed Charles.

Harvey pouted and Charles kissed his head. Thankfully, it didn’t take Max long to come through for the kitchen as he had only lit one candle. He came back to the living room and smiled as Charles’ family began to sing happy birthday to Harvey. Max stood in front of the coffee table as Charles moved so that their son could stand on the floor and he held onto his waist. Harvey held onto the table as he gazed at the cake. It was covered with characters from the Lion King and he smiled. Max held onto the cake as he moved it closer to Harvey so he could blow out his candle. Pascale and her sons had their phones out to capture the moment. 

“Blow out your candle, H!” Encouraged Max.

The baby struggled at first as he just stared at the cake but when he did blow it out, everyone cheered and he let go of the table to clap. His family laughed at him and Max took the cake away from his son. Harvey whined and Charles picked him up again to sit him on his lap and he tickled him as a means of distraction. 

“Does anyone want a bit of cake?” Asked Max.

The boys shook their heads, Arthur was the same as both Charles and Max who were on strict diets as they waited for the season to start again.

“It’s vanilla cake.” Said Charles as he looked at his younger brother.

Arthur smiled and innocently looked up at Max.

“Can you cut me a small piece, please?” He asked.

Max chuckled. 

“Of course, Pascale, do you want a bit?” 

Pascale shook her head.

“No, thank you, darling.” She replied, kindly.

Max headed back through to the kitchen to cut a piece of cake for Arthur. Harvey tried to crawl across the sofa after his dad but Charles grabbed his foot and gently dragged him back, smiling as Harvey giggled.

“You can’t have cake for dinner, bub. It’s not happening.” He said, softly.

Charles’ family left just before dinner time and in fact, Max had to message his dad to ask if he was coming over because his son would only be up for another couple of hours after dinner before he went to bed. Jos, Sandy and Max’s two youngest siblings arrived not long after dinner had been eaten and cleared away. Harvey had been sitting beside Charles when the family had turned up and he was immediately lifted in Jos’ arms as his grandfather placed kisses all over his face. The baby giggled and he sat on Jos’ lap as his grandfather sat down on the sofa beside Sandy. Jason looked sleepy as he sat in Sandy’s lap whilst Blue waited for her older brother and she sat on his lap after he sat back down next to Charles.

“I can’t believe we have two one year olds in the family.” Sighed Jos.

Jason had turned one the previous month and so there were now two babies who were one. 

“We can’t believe it either.” Said Max, softly.

He cuddled his sister close to his chest before he felt Charles lean into him and rest his head on his shoulder. Harvey began to wriggle around on Jos’ lap and so the Dutchman reached down into the gift bag and handed his grandson a present.

“Here you go, little lion.”

The first present was a set of multiple toy cars followed by a toy garage where the cars could go on slides to roll down onto the floor. The final gift was a pair of black converse trainers. It was of course, no surprise when Harvey refused to open any of his cards so they were passed to Max.

“I picked that one.” Blue pointed out which was a ‘nephew’ card from herself and Jason.

Max kissed his sister’s cheek.

“Thank you, Blue. It’s very nice.” He said, kindly.

She smiled then giggled as Charles leaned over to kiss her other cheek. They watched Harvey for a bit as he leaned over to play with Jason’s fingers. Jason wasn’t entirely in the mood to play and whined in Sandy’s arms. 

“Sleepy baby.” She murmured.

Max gently poked his sister’s side, smiling when she squealed. 

“Do you want to see Harvey’s birthday cake?” He asked.

Blue nodded frantically and moved from her brother’s lap so he could go and get the cake. Max leaned down to speak to his dad, quietly.

“Is Blue allowed a bit of cake?” Max checked.

“Just a wee bit.” Replied Jos.

Max nodded and left to go to the kitchen. He decided to just bring the cake through with a knife and some plates so his dad could see him cutting the cake. He was surprised when he turned from getting the plates of the cupboard to see Jos standing in the doorway. 

"I figured you might need some help cutting the cake." Said Jos. 

"I was going to bring it through." Replied Max. 

Jos eyed the plates which were now on the worktop.

"I'll take the plates through and the knife." He said. 

Max let his dad handle the plates and knife whilst he took the cake through. He smiled when he saw Harvey holding onto the sofa smiling up at Blue who was talking to him and gesturing at the tiger beside her. Jos put the plates on the coffee table before he stepped back so Max could place the cake down. Now that Max was back in the room, Harvey turned away from Blue and grabbed his dad's leg. 

"Why is there a bit missing?" Asked Blue. 

Max chuckled. 

"Charles' brother took a bit home with him after he visited us earlier." He replied. 

He turned back and started cutting up the cake. He cut a bit first for his sister, his dad telling him how big a piece he should cut. Harvey watched his dad and it wasn't until Max placed the cake on the plate and went to hand it to Blue that Harvey lifted up a hand. Charles lifted him up and placed him on his lap so he could stay out of trouble. 

"We don't want you getting in daddy's way or getting cut by the knife." Murmured Charles. 

Harvey wasn't happy but he settled down when Charles kissed his head. Max handed a plate to Blue who thanked him. Harvey strained in Charles' arms as he tried to reach out for the cake. 

"Harvey, just wait." Insisted Charles, softly. 

He tightened his grip on his son and shifted slightly on the sofa so Blue could eat a bit of the cake in peace. Jos insisted that he and Sandy could share a bit of cake so Max cut one slice and Jos took the plate before he sat down. Max then cut one more slice and placed it on a plate before he handed it to Charles. He placed the knife down on the table and Blue moved so she could sit on Max's lap again. Charles picked up a small bit of the cake and lifted it up to Harvey’s mouth. His son's eyes widened before he opened his mouth for more. Both Charles and Max laughed at the sight. 

When everyone had finished their slice of cake, Harvey began to get restless. Considering that Jason was already asleep, Jos decided it was time to head home. 

Once they exchanged goodbyes, Max and Charles took Harvey to the bathroom where they let him play with his new bath toys. After they had changed Harvey into his pyjamas, a bedtime story was read to him that had been a gift from Sophie. 

The couple smiled as Harvey's eyes began to droop and he cuddled into Charles' chest. Harvey was sleeping by the time Max finished the story. Charles leaned down and gently kissed his son's temple before Max did the same. He gently lifted him up and carried him towards his crib. He held his breath as he carefully placed his son down. A sigh of relief left him when Harvey remained asleep. He glared at Max who had wandered over to him and was laughing quietly. Max shook his head fondly and wrapped his arms around Charles. 

"Today's been a success." Murmured Max.

Charles hummed and he leaned into Max's chest. 

"Definitely." He agreed.

They gazed down at their son. 

"We love you so much, Harvey. Happy birthday, baby."


End file.
